Personalities
by AbyssNight98
Summary: On the night of his birthday - and another brutal mob chase - Naruto creates a second personality manifested within him. With the knowledge of an other half causing problems, Naruto must be able to hide it from his friends and village. As long as no one suspects a thing he's alright. Right?
1. Double Personalities

**Hey-o! Warning, suggested themes of language, later on, and action. Anyway, enjoy! Two-personality Naruto/Menma. Dark!Smart!Menma! Good!Smart!Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Double Personalities**

Naruto read the book he had gotten from the library on ninjutsu and chakra. Despite the teachers not giving him much of an education, he took every opportunity he could to learn. The book that he was reading he had to steal without the librarian knowing or she'd force him to put it back.

Naruto was halfway through the book even though he had just gotten it the day before. He was a natural born reader but whenever something was suggested to try, he couldn't do it. He figured that he had to watch something happen to understand it. Just like one of those visualists from the books, Naruto mused to himself.

He stopped reading when he heard the thumping of feet and looked to see a group of five kids from in his class walking up to him. Four of them were behind a bulkier kid. They were looking uncertain of the bigger kid but were too afraid of him to do anything.

The leader was a boy from a civilian family. He was one of the bullies of the school and took most of his anger out on Naruto. He wore a black t-shirt with a grey skull on the back. Naruto found it cheesy but kept to himself. The boy wore white shorts and blue sandals.

The group consisted of four civilians that were too cowardly to stick up for themselves so they became the bully's lackeys. They laughed whenever he did something that he expected to get a laugh for so that they won't get hurt and they yelled back whenever he hated something. But they never fought.

Naruto watched as the boy walked up to him with a confident smirk. "Look at this, the demon brat is reading a book! I didn't know retards could read."

The group of four chuckled when the bully looked at them. Naruto didn't care, he got used to bullies over the years. He stood up and closed the book. "Goodbye, Koari."

The boy hated how Naruto ignored what he said and grabbed onto the others shoulder. "Hold it, Uzumaki. I'm not done."

Naruto ripped his self from the boys grip. "Well I am. Go terrorize someone else."

Kaori gritted his teeth before punching Naruto in his back. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, Uzumaki!"

Naruto fell forward and smacked his face into the floor. He didn't know what to grip in pain, his back or his face, so he just settled for scrunching up in a ball. Kaori kicked him in his stomach as hard as he could. "Don't ever turn your back on me!"

Naruto gritted his teeth in a combination of feelings. He was angry, sad, pained, and frustrated. Angry because he hated the bully, sad because he didn't know how he deserved this, pained because he was hurting all over, and frustrated because he wasn't a demon!

Suddenly, the kicks stopped followed by the voice of Naruto's savior, Iruka Umino. He was a Chunin in the Academy, and also Naruto's teacher. He had grown to like the boy and tried his best to turn Naruto into the ninja he was needed to be. But it wasn't enough, he realized.

"What do you think you're doing, Kaori?!" Iruka yelled in anger. He had the boy held back by the ear. "Get to class now!"

Kaori hightailed it away from the man, intended on following the order. Iruka bent down to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. His expression was soft, almost father-like, and his eyes showed a lot of sadness. "Are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and stood up with the man's help. Iruka led him down the hall. "Come on, we're going to the nurse. You won't need to come to class, just relax."

Naruto nodded and followed the man into the nurses office. The room was big and split in two. One was where the nurse worked, the other where sick students would rest. There was a couple sinks to wash their hands, and two bathrooms for both genders. Curtains covered two beds to show that it was occupied and left three others open.

Naruto was led to the furthest cot and laid down. He nestled to the cold leather and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled sadly. "No problem, Naruto-kun. Remember, just rest."

Naruto nodded and curled into a ball. Iruka walked to the nurse and signed Naruto in. He then walked away without a second glance. The nurse smirked and took out an empty syringe.

Naruto laid down for about an hour before hearing footsteps headed his way. He ignored it that maybe the nurse was going to a different person but doubted it when he felt the presence of the nurse outside the curtain. He heard the curtain move and his arm get grabbed.

Naruto immediately opened his eyes and saw the woman put a needle into his arm filled with a clear liquid. He ripped his arm away, not the smartest thing he knew, and jumped to the other side of the cot. "What the hell are you doing?"

The woman still had the syringe in her hand and scowled. Before she could do anything, Naruto burst out of the room. He ran through the halls as fast as he could. He bumped into a few students but it didn't deter him from his path. He was almost to the door when he was stopped by someone holding the scruff of his neck. He was then pressed on his neck and his sight went blank.

**-X-X-X-**

'Damn, my neck hurts.' Naruto thought as he involuntarily grabbed the left side of his neck and sat up. He looked around the dark room in confusion.

The only way light was in the room was from the hanging lamplight swinging overhead. Parts of the room were still covered in shadows but it was still lit enough to see. There was a single door in front with a hatch covering an aperture big enough for a pair of eyes to look through. The room looked to be wooden and there was a sink and a toilet.

Suddenly, the latch clicked and swung to show a pair of green eyes before it latched back shut. The door creaked open and showed a cloaked man. He walked into the room without taking his eyes off of Naruto and advanced towards him.

Naruto moved backwards until his back was against the wall. "What are you going to do to me?"

Naruto's ear was pulled by the man and was pushed towards the door. He held onto Naruto's shoulder firmly so he wouldn't run away and led him out of the room into a barren living room. All that was in there was a chair and small coffee table. The cloaked man opened the front door and pushed Naruto outside harder than before.

Naruto stumbled forward until he fell over into the dirt ground. He looked up and paled when he saw the large group of villagers gathered around. They were all ranging from their late twenties to late forties. He could tell that they weren't there to help him.

But one, only one person stood out to him. She was a woman of her mid to late thirties. She had pink hair that reached down to her shoulder blades, and green eyes. She was the one to organize most of the mobs and held a place in the civilian council. She was none other than Rose Haruno, mother of Sakura Haruno.

The Haruno woman grinned, almost ear to ear. "Everyone, this is your chance to avenge those that you have loved but lost on this _demon's_," She spat out the word with venom, "Attack thirteen years ago! He will die today! That old fool of a Hokage may have been fooled, but we aren't! We will finish what our Yondaime would have wanted! That is why he had the demon forced into such of a weak state, for us to end the pain and suffering!"

The crowd cheered at the woman's words. "The Yondaime will smile upon us in the Heaven's above!" Rose continued. "He will thank us and forever protect us for fulfilling this deed! Now, everyone, end this demon's life!"

Everyone cheered before surrounding Naruto quickly. They were all grinning maliciously. Naruto knew what this meant, it was always worse when they were all riled up with a fancy speech. He held up his hands when one person raised their foot and kicked him.

Everyone then joined in. They left all of their worries of Hiruzen finding out and just focused on how much pain they could cause Naruto before he died. They felt a shiver dance up and down their back when a scream sounded from the young blonde.

Naruto felt numb all over his body. Suddenly, he felt it again. He felt the anger, the frustration, the sadness, and the pain, all gathered into two places over his body. It was in his head, more so his brain, and his heart. It all hurt so much more than how much the villagers could hurt him.

Suddenly, it all went away. Naruto felt the pain from his body leave before his sight went blank and fell into eternal bliss.

**XXX Minutes later XXX**

The villagers were enjoying themselves letting out all of their pain and sadness. They had been wanting to do this for so many years but that all ended. The were suddenly flung back by an invisible force and some even hit a tree and the house from how strong the force was.

Those who could recover quicker looked up to see Naruto's body, but were shocked. Naruto's appearance had changed. He now had black hair and it was longer, and more unkempt. He was at least half of a foot taller than what he was before but what shocked them the most were his eyes. They were now red with a black pupil and two black tomoes.

"The Sharingan!" Someone screamed in shock and horror.

Naruto just stood there motionlessly with a blank stare. He looked at each and every horrified civilian before grinning maliciously. "Let us see who can scream the best."

Naruto disappeared but appeared in front of a shocked man and dug his claws into his eyes. The man's scream echoed through the dark forest, and horrified the others even more. They were snapped out of it when the man stopped screaming and his body went limp.

"That wasn't fun, he only lasted thirty seconds." Naruto said before disappearing.

Screams started to echo throughout the forest creating a horrible symphony among each other. It only took five minutes for all of them to have been maliciously massacred. They were all killed slowly and painfully, maybe even considered 'artfully' among serial killers.

Naruto was still grinning despite being drenched in blood from the headless figure in front of him, blood pouring from the wound like a fountain. He dropped the head of the pink haired woman to the dirt. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open. It was the look of horror, the last emotion she felt.

Naruto had sensed the two strong chakra signatures behind him for the two minutes he was killing the others. He turned around and saw two horrified Anbu behind him. Despite having their masks on they wreaked of fear, something Naruto's nose and ultra-senses now caught.

"What the fuck was that?!" Yelled the Anbu with a bear mask.

Naruto grinned. They must not have realized it was him or else they would have had the Hokage down here in a flash. "What? I thought you knew what a massacre was in your line of work."

The bear-masked Anbu was still horrified but what he asked was how the hell a kid could have massacred a group of at least twenty civilians so easily. "You're going to have to come with us."

Naruto grinned. "Or what?"

"We'll have to force you. Please, kid, come with us." The parrot-masked Anbu said. It sounded more to be a beg than a request.

Naruto grinned. "Um, no. Have fun with the cleanup."

That was when the bear-masked Anbu realized Naruto's eyes. "The Sharingan?"

"What?" The other Anbu said before looking at Naruto's eyes and seeing the same thing. "The fuck?"

"What do we do?"

"Apprehend him, of course. He might be a living Uchiha that wasn't at the Uchiha Compound when the Massacre happened so we need to be careful with him." The masked Anbu said.

Naruto just stared at them, hearing the whole thing. "Are you going to let me through or no?" The two Anbu got into fighting positions. "I guess no."

The Anbu went after Naruto in unimaginable speeds but Naruto saw it easily. He blocked the multiple kicks and punches from both of the Anbu. Both sent a punch at him but he easily grabbed the punches and sent them barreling into each other.

Naruto grinned. "Aw, come on, this is the best you can do?" Naruto picked up a fallen kunai as the two Anbu got up. "What a pity."

Naruto twirled past the punch sent by the bear-masked Anbu before stabbing him in the elbow. The man jumped back as his partner went after Naruto. He was easily faster than the blonde but his attacks were seen faster.

Naruto grabbed the man's fist as he slid to the side, letting the man fall forward, but stabbed the kunai into the neck. Only a grunt could escape the parrot-masked Anbu before he hit the ground limply with a dull thud.

The bear-masked Anbu stood horrified that his partner was killed but didn't see the kunai hit him in the right shoulder. He fell back and looked at Naruto frighteningly. "What…Who are you?"

Naruto grinned and bent down, pushing down with the kunai. "Menma's the name. Let this be a warning to those who choose to harm Naruto Uzumaki."

The kunai was yanked out and the Anbu was kneed in his face, knocking him unconscious. Menma stood up before running in the direction of Naruto's house. He easily slipped into his house without any complications. He took a shower to clean off the blood and burnt the clothes that were stained with it. He slipped into the bed still wet and pulled the covers over him.

Menma closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a while before snapping open and sat up. His hair was now yellow again and his blue eyes shone in the dark. Naruto was gripping his chest and he breathed hard. "It…it's all a dream. A horrible dream."

Naruto laid back down and closed his eyes. "A horrible dream."

**XXX Next day XXX**

Naruto sat up and held his head in pain. 'Ouch.'

Naruto walked took a quick shower, got dressed into his jumpsuit, and left. He went to the Academy with his usual smile. He was halfway there when he saw Sasuke. He grinned and ran up to the boy. "Hey, Sasuke. Want to hang out today?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with his usual scowl. "No, dobe, now get away from me."

Naruto frowned but persisted. "Tomorrow?"

"No."

"The day after tomorrow?"

This went on, advancing day to day, like every morning. Naruto, since he first met Sasuke, wanted to help the boy have fun and release his hidden goof but it hasn't gotten anywhere. Naruto wouldn't give up, though, and made it his goal other than becoming Hokage.

When they made it to Iruka's classroom, gossip was going around about a mysterious massacre of twenty villagers and one Anbu. Naruto narrowed his eyes but shook his head since his dream didn't have an Anbu in it.

'Something weird's going on…'

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	2. Told

**Hey-o! Second chapter, hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Told**

XXX Time Skip XXX

Naruto sat in his usual spot in his classroom. It was in the back to the far right next to the window. He usually sat alone but occasionally a few of his friends would sit with him.

Naruto didn't wear his jumpsuit anymore but a black long-sleeve shirt and grey loose-fitting combat pants. He woke up one day to go to school and he had found all of his jumpsuits missing and were replaced with what he was wearing now. He didn't know when he did it, and he didn't care. He was just glad to have been able to get out of the orange jumpsuit.

Then again, he couldn't remember getting the many scrolls over time. He had gone through at least twelve over the time and had expanded his knowledge. He learned how to use a special kind of clone since he couldn't do the illusion. It helped him greatly since he had so much chakra to create hundreds, even thousands of solid clones.

"Okay, class, we are going to now have the graduation exam so please quiet down." Iruka said as he walked into the room with Mizuki next to him. Once everyone was quiet and he was sitting in his chair with Mizuki to his left he continued. "First, we are to do the Replacement Jutsu with a chair right here."

A lone chair was set in front of Iruka and Mizuki. Everyone lined up and switched with the chair. Naruto was last and ignored the look Mizuki was giving him. He replaced himself with the chair but when he was standing, he almost lost his balance. He regained his balance and paid attention to Iruka.

The man smiled and put a check mark on the clipboard. It had everyone's name and six smaller squares next to it. Each meant pass or fail for each of the three parts to the graduation exam. The first part was the Replacement and Clones, the second was a multiple-choice test, and the third was taijutsu.

"Good job." Iruka spoke with a smile and motioned for everyone to get into another line. "Now I want you to make three clones with the Bunshin."

Again, everybody tried to make three illusionary clones. Naruto once again moved up and smirked. He held up a single hand sign before six clouds of smoke exploded around him. When the smoke cleared, six exact clones stood in place and grinned. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Kage Bunshin?" Someone repeated in confusion. "What's a 'Kage Bunshin'?"

"It's more advanced and more chakra-consuming." Iruka answered despite his shock. "They need an insane amount of chakra which is why only Jonin and Kage level ninja use it. But what I want to know is how you know it, Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back and looked away. "Well, I saw a Jonin using it and just copied the hand sign." He lied, "I figured out how much chakra and what control to use on my own. At first, I created at least a couple dozens of these clones. I learned how to narrow it down after a little over a month."

Iruka nodded and could only smile. 'He is on his way to be a strong ninja if he could do this at his age. He might be as strong as the Yondaime one day.'

Mizuki grimaced, though, and glared at the blonde. This was messing with his plan too much! He wanted to get the Forbidden Scroll and sell it, but also blame it on the Kyuubi brat by tricking him into thinking that it was a makeup challenge to graduate.

Iruka cleared his throat into his hand to gain the classes attention. "Anyway, next is the second test. You will be doing a written test about choices you'll most likely make as a ninja, and strategic tactics. Sit down in your seat and wait to get your test; once you have it you may start."

Naruto looked at the first question that he was handed. 'You're to capture a building that would gain a strategic advantage, but a teammate has been captured after an ambush on the way there. What do you do? A, you leave your teammate to their fate and you complete the mission. B, you save your teammate and fail the mission. Or C, you split up but you will most likely fail at both.'

Naruto circled the second and went on.

**XXX Time Skip - One hour XXX**

Naruto rubbed his eyes. The test was hard! He had never expected to have fought a mutated rat in his life let alone Sewer Country. He thought this test was a joke by then, but he got it done.

"Okay, everyone, drop your pencils and follow me. We are going to do the last test as your papers are graded." Iruka said before leaving.

Naruto followed the group outside to the training fields that the school used to teach basic taijutsu. He never paid attention, if anything he would just brawl with someone. It would be unpredictable and hard to follow. But it didn't hurt to know something.

Naruto stopped when everyone reached the sparring fields. Iruka sat in a chair behind a wooden table and looked at the clipboard. "Alrighty then, let's get the test started."

Fights went by with few shocking wins and other ones that were expected. They were measured by everyone's overall scores through the years, but it was same-sex fights. Girls fought girls, boys fought boys.

Naruto looked into the distant as a spar went on. He stared at the newly blooming blossom growing on a tree but was snapped to attention when he heard his name called.

"Naruto Uzumaki and…Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka spoke Naruto's name with a smile but it diminished once he saw Sasuke's.

Sasuke's fan-girls cheered for the boy when he stood up and walked over to the sparring field. Naruto walked to the other side silently and stared at Sasuke. He smirked. "I won't hold back Sasuke!"

"Make it easier on yourself and quit right now." Sasuke said, though he knew Naruto wouldn't quit.

Naruto grinned and waited until Iruka started the fight. He then ran at Sasuke and sent a punch at his stomach but it was blocked. He went to send his other fist but was pulled to the ground before being hit in the back. He gritted his teeth before getting up.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before running at him. The two went into a frenzy of punching and kicking each other, but some of the students couldn't follow. They were trying to keep up but they could only see them when they stopped in a stalemate.

Suddenly, Sasuke was blown backwards out of the ring and into a nearby tree. He laid upside down with his legs hanging in front of him. Naruto stood on one side of the ring while holding onto his stomach. He was breathing hard and seemed very weak.

"What the hell was that?!" Someone yelled.

"It was like Sasuke-kun was hit by a train!" Ino yelled as she and the other fan-girls ran to the boy.

Naruto wiped the sweat that formed at his forehead. He was more confused than anyone there. One second he was sparring with his friend and next Sasuke was blown back. He missed something but couldn't tell.

'Naruto wins that spar.' Iruka though with a slight smile and marked the point sheet.

**XXX Time skip - twenty minutes XXX**

Naruto sat in his seat as Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room. They sat down in their chairs and Iruka held the clipboard. "When we call your name, please come up and grab a headband."

Naruto listened as people were called on and moved to a different room. 'Please, please, please, please…'

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said with a smile. Mizuki scowled but smirked in the end.

Naruto grinned and took a headband with a black cloth. He tied it on his head as he headed out. He exited the building and passed the large group of villagers. He didn't care about the glares, he was finally going to become a ninja!

Naruto walked down the deserted street and walked a few feet before blacking out. In a few minutes, he woke up to the sound of dripping water. He clenched his eyes shut when he felt the water fall on his face. He opened his eyes to look at the ceiling and wondered where he was.

"Are you awake?" He heard a voice asked.

Naruto sat up and looked in shock and fear. Shock was to the kid that looked exactly like him! All that was different was that he had black hair. He was at least half a foot taller and a bit more built. Fear was to the fox sitting next to him. It was the Kyuubi, its nine tails swinging around behind it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, glancing at his clone.

"I'm Menma." He answered and held up a hand to the fox. "And this furball is Kyuubi."

"Why do you look like me?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Menma resisted the urge to slap himself in the face. "That's a long story. First of all, I look like you because I _am _you, figuratively speaking anyway. I am made of your negative emotions as to protect your mental condition so you don't turn out like a psycho or the Uchiha ass outside. I fill that role."

"He is not an ass! He just can't forget about Itachi-neesan slaughtering his clan!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright, sorry, but he is an ass. But tell me this, who do you think would order Itachi to kill his clan?" Menma asked Naruto in all seriousness.

"W-what?" Naruto asked and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Who do you think would order Itachi to kill his own clan?" Menma repeated. "Think about it, Itachi loved his brother and family but he'd suddenly go and kill all of them? Highly unlikely."

"You're lying!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"**He's right."** Kyuubi spoke out of the blue. "**I have been here for too long and learned the workings of the human emotion. No one would just kill their clan like that, especially if he wasn't insane."**

Naruto looked down to the ground in confusion. "But…who would order such a thing."

"I don't know." Menma spoke half-truthfully. He had an idea but wasn't sure since he knew only what he heard from in Naruto's mind or the short six hours that he was awake on the outside.

"Why did you really want to talk to me?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"You now know that you have the Kyuubi, but what you don't know is that people will be coming for you in either vengeance or for the biju. What I want is for you to train with every scroll and technique I give you and get a group of allies together. More is to this than you think."

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at his darker self.

"I mean that people are coming for you for more than just Kyuubi. There's something that they want that's connected to Kyuubi, or as it tells me."

They was silent until Naruto asked, "Was it you that has killed all of those people?"

Menma was unshaken and nodded. "Yes. And know this, I will kill all of the civilians in this village and the world to make sure you live. It's not that it would protect me, but that it is what I am imagined for; to protect you. I will do everything in my power but I will also leave alone those you don't want dead, such as potential allies. Anyone else I'll kill."

Naruto nodded but Menma spoke again. "There's one more thing. You have awakened one Kekkei Genkai, and partially awoken the other." Naruto looked in confusion. "You have the Sharingan, three whole tomoes so far, since they activated the time I awoke. The reason you have it is because of yours and Kyuubi's descent from the Rikudou Sennin."

"Who?"

"The Sage of Six Paths, thought as myth and held as legend. He was the start of chakra, and the original holder of the nine Biju." Menma said. "Anyway, the other Kekkei Genkai is unknown as of now, but I have an idea what it is."

"What?"

"That's for another time, right now I want you to always allow me to take over our body whenever something is wrong and will happen."

Naruto thought about it before nodding. "Okay."

Menma smiled before fading from view. "Have fun talking to Kyuubi."

Menma opened his eyes to look at the dark sky. His black hair came to view again and he smirked. 'Alright, time to change.'

Menma ran off to the house in a blur and stopped inside. He ran to the closet where he grabbed his outfit from under the floorboard. It was a blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape. He also had a white kitsune mask to where he could mask his identity.

Menma put on the mask and ran out the door. He made his way to Mizuki's house and saw the man packing shuriken, fuuma shuriken, and kunai. It was like he was going to be going into battle. He had a cocky grin on and started to laugh to himself. "Oh, how I'm going to enjoy killing that little civilian girl. She is so stupid to think that stealing the Forbidden Scroll would be an extra chance to become a ninja. I guess I never needed that Kyuubi brat."

Menma growled before turning and raced through the trees. He snuck into the Hokage Mansion without pause and looked around. He ran around until he had finally found the Vault Room that held all of Konoha's strong and forbidden jutsu. He walked in and looked around for the scroll.

It took Menma twenty minutes until he realized that the Forbidden Scroll wasn't there. It was already taken by the girl. He fumed that he wasn't able to stop the girl from taking the scroll. Just before he could leave, an alarm sounded everywhere in the Mansion.

Menma looked out the door to the vault and crept back into the shadows. 'This is just great.'

* * *

**There you go, the second chapter. R&amp;R**


	3. Tricked

**Hey-o! Finally was able to upload the next chapter. Anyway, still suggested language and action.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tricked**

Menma watched as the Hokage and three Anbu walked into the room. He watched as they looked around. After a minute or so, the Anbu gave up. "It's not here, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage sighed and looked at two of the Anbu with a bear and turtle mask. "You are to assemble any capable Jonin and Chunin to the top of my tower."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The two Anbu said before running off in a blur.

Hiruzen turned to the last Anbu only to see a masked man step out of the shadows in the corner of the room. "Menma."

Menma grinned under his mask as he stared at the two high-level shinobi. He didn't want to show himself but the old man needed to know who was behind this. Before he could say anything the Anbu charged at him in a slower speed with a kunai out. He raised his arm to strike at Menma.

Menma grabbed onto the man's arm and took the kunai forcefully. He bent the man's arm awkwardly and threw him back to where the Hokage was. Hiruzen got into a fighting stance once the Anbu landed near him.

"Is it you that wanted the Forbidden Scroll?" Hiruzen asked.

Menma rolled his eyes though it couldn't be seen. "If I wanted something stolen it would be in my possession right now and I wouldn't need an Academy student to get it."

Hiruzen relaxed a little. "Then why are you here?"

"To get you back your scroll. I know who made the Academy student get it."

"Who?" Hiruzen asked urgently as the Anbu slowly got up.

"Mizuki. I suspect he wanted the scroll so he could sell each jutsu separately to other nations." Menma spoke with indifference, not really caring on what happened to the scroll. "Take care of that man while I find the scroll."

Menma ran from rooftop to rooftop until he was high enough to look over the village. Specifically, the Hokage Monument. He looked around and into the forest. "The forest is the most likely since the village is in havoc from this news."

Menma ran towards the forest in a burst of speed and acrobatics.

**XXX The Forest XXX**

Takemi bent down in exhaustion, breathing heavily. She had been trying to learn at least one jutsu from within the hiding spot that Mizuki told her about. She wanted to pass so bad, to prove to her crush that she was good.

She was just a girl from a civilian family that was born with chakra. She had long brown hair that reached her waist, and deep green eyes. She wore a thin, black blouse with capris jeans and black shinobi sandals.

All Takemi wanted was to be noticed, to get a smile from him. Oh, how she loved his dazzling smile, it was too contagious to not smile back. His spiky, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and cute whisker marks. Yes, she had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki. She had heard of how he was a demon but she couldn't believe that someone so nice could be a demon.

Takemi looked up when the sighting of black boots appeared in front of her line of sight. She saw a man of her height with black hair and the rest hidden behind a Kitsune mask. She bent back in fright, thinking this man was to hurt her for the scroll, but was confused when he held out his hand instead.

"Hello." Menma said with a smile behind his mask. "My name's Menma."

Takemi hesitated but took the man's hand to stand up. "Takemi Ryuka. Why are you here?"

Menma lifted Takemi into his arms after she held the scroll to her stomach. "I'm here to bring you back. You were tricked by Mizuki. He wanted the scroll just to sell Konoha's secrets to the world. He most likely would have killed you just to keep it a secret."

"B-but…why?" Takemi started but was thrown onto the ground to the left of Menma. She looked to see him struck by multiple kunai.

Menma grunted as he held onto a kunai in his left arm with his right. He pulled it out and let it fall to the ground. He looked up to see the Chunin traitor standing on a tree branch with a scowl. "Mizuki."

"Menma." Mizuki gritted out before seeing Takemi. "Takemi, give me the scroll quick!"

"W-what? Why did you hurt him, Mizuki-sensei?" Takemi asked in confusion as she looked back and forth from Menma to Mizuki.

"Menma is a bad guy! He must want the scroll for himself!" Mizuki yelled. "Trust me. Do you remember the talk of civilians and ninja mysteriously killed?" Takemi nodded at his question. "Menma killed them! He killed innocent villagers; men, women, children, even infants, it didn't matter to him! He's a cold-hearted killer, Takemi!"

Takemi looked at Menma in shock. "Y-you?"

Menma scowled as he pulled out the last kunai, having pulled them out while Mizuki made his convincing speech. What he says may be true, but he never killed an infant or child. The child would be beaten up, though. "Yes, I have. All but the infant and child part. But understand that it was to protect a child. A child unable to protect himself." Takemi gripped onto the scroll in confusion. "It was Naruto Uzumaki. He was being hurt for nothing that he could control. For what he had inside of him."

Mizuki scowled and took a fuuma shuriken and spun it in his hand. He then threw it at Menma. "Shut the hell up with your lies!"

Menma kicked the fuuma and redirected it into the sky. "I can feel that you have some sort of affection to him." He told Takemi who looked at him in shock.

"H-how can you tell?" She stuttered.

"I can feel emotions." Menma chuckled. "I can feel negative emotions, such as coming from Mizuki, since he is hating me for telling you all of this. And positive emotions, such as love from you when I mentioned Naruto's name." Takemi blushed. "But know this, Takemi-san. Naruto has been hurt too much in his short life, mentally and physically.

"Tell him you like him and he will return it; all he wants is to be accepted. He would love you back. But if you hurt him, I will be the last thing you see."

Mizuki growled when he realized that Takemi was beginning to trust Menma. "Takemi, don't trust him. Don't you see that that's how he killed the villagers? He would trick them into believing him and kill them. He wants the scroll! Remember what I told you; people will do anything to get Konoha's secrets, even lie to you. Trust me, your sensei."

Takemi racked her brain on who to believe. She wanted to trust both, but they were telling two different stories. She gritted her teeth in agitation and ran off in confusion and anger.

"Dammit," Menma grunted and fell to a knee. He lost a lot of blood in the time that the kunai were in him.

Mizuki chuckled darkly as he jumped off of the tree branch. "It was easy to make her believe me, you know that? To jump the gun and steal a scroll filled with Konoha's secrets, to think that she could actually learn a jutsu from in that? She is just a stupid kid."

Menma heard the sound of a spinning fuuma and looked to see Mizuki launch one of his large shuriken. He grabbed it by the hole and spun around, only to come around and launch it right back at the man. He would hit dead center of Mizuki's chest with precise accuracy. He fell to the ground with a dull thud, blood squirting out into the air where the hole was and out of the wound. As he lay, blood formed around him and stained the grass crimson.

Menma stood up and walked over to the nearly-dead man with a staggering walk. He may be able to heal quickly but even blood can't regenerate so fast, at least not for someone like him. "She is not stupid. She believed you, and that's not a crime of stupidity. It shows that she cares, that she wouldn't believe in someone so close as you to trick her. That's the start of greatness to me. Trust is powerful. She has an interesting life ahead of her.

"Mizuki, everyone has a destiny, good and bad, that is laid ahead of them. Mine is to lead and protect this world until peace is brought by Naruto. He is descent of Uzumaki who is also the descent of the Senju. But he can also even bring death and destruction to the world.

"Takemi's is to get strong and to help Naruto change this world. Maybe even bring a family into the world, no one could tell. But she could also be like you, to do something crazy and get herself killed. It is all a matter of chance and choice."

"What is mine? Riches? Fame? Women? Nothing! There is no destiny! It is a word made by the weak and timid! The world just is! It is what it is, got it!" Mizuki yelled as his body started to shake violently, staring at the Kitsune mask that loomed over him.

"No, yours was laid in front from the beginning you started planning on this. You chose the bad path. Now, the end is your death when you could have helped the next generation into bringing peace. Goodbye, Mizuki."

Menma moved to slash across Mizuki's neck with chakra blades only that the man rolled out of the way. The Chunin then ran at him with a kunai in hand. He stabbed Menma but his hand was grabbed before getting to do so.

Menma twisted Mizuki's hand and tossed him away. He then went through hand signs. "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Menma exhaled a large fireball and sent it in Mizuki's direction. Mizuki was able to get out of the way so he wasn't burn to a crisp and threw his fuuma shuriken. Menma sighed before catching the weapon.

"You won't learn." Menma said before grinning under his mask and going through one-handed signs. "Kumenju!"

Nine clouds of smoke suddenly appeared around Menma. When it disappeared, nine different beasts as tall as Mizuki stood around. They all had the mask of the animal they were and their skin as black as the night sky. There was a hawk, an ape, a lion, a tiger, a boa constrictor, a wolf, a vulture, a dragon, and a nine-tailed fox.

Mizuki stood back at the sight of the nine-tails although miniature. "What are they?"

"My pets." Menma said simply before all of the animals charged at Mizuki. He watched as they tore the Chunin apart, pieces of clothing and insides flew through the air. He turned briskly and jumped into the trees. He ran through it and felt the sadness originating from the Hokage Monument.

Once he reached the spot that Takemi was, he was standing on the head of the second Hokage. He walked up and sat down next to the girl. "Hey. You alright?"

The girl silently cried. "I thought that if I learned something in here I could pass and possibly gain the courage to ask Naruto out."

Menma awkwardly patted the girl on the back. "Tell him. Anyway, if you bring the scroll to Hiruzen and ask his forgiveness he'll be lenient. He's a good man."

Takemi nodded and wiped her tears. "Do you think that I have a chance? With him?"

"You have a better chance than not asking." Menma told her. "Come on, we don't want to keep Hiruzen waiting."

Takemi nodded and was surprised when Menma held her in his arms. She blushed as he carried her to the Hokage Monument. 'He smells nice. Like...strawberries.'

They reached the top of the Hokage Tower after a while. A group of Jonin and Chunin were gathered around in front of the Hokage until he arrived. They were blaming Naruto for this but the Hokage was simply waiting.

All of the ninja turned to see Menma and Takemi. They all had wide eyes once they saw the masked man. It was as if a huge nametag was saying 'Hi, I'm Menma'. They even started to whisper his name in shock and fear. Menma was a name feared by Chunin and some Jonin, but also used as a way to get to that kind of power. In thought anyway. To kill a Jonin and Anbu with little to no trouble, even at a young-like age.

Takemi walked passed all of the ninja and up to the Hokage. She bowed and held out the Forbidden Scroll. "I-I'm sorry for stealing the scroll, Hokage-sama! I promise it won't happen again!"

Hiruzen smiled and took the scroll, glancing at Menma. "It is alright, child, it wasn't your fault."

Hiruzen walked towards Menma with Takemi, and five newly-arrived Anbu behind him. He stopped when he was in front of Menma and looked down. "I didn't know that the legendary Menma was just a mere kid."

"And I didn't know that the legendary _God of Shinobi_ was such an old man." Menma shot back, but more in a playful manner since he felt no malice behind the old Hokage's voice.

Hiruzen started laughing out loud. It shocked and even scared the shinobi gathered around. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, is Menma your real name or is there more?"

Menma shook his head. "No, sir. Just Menma for now. But what you could do for me for bringing back the scroll is to safely leave without anyone stopping me and to let the young lady there pass."

Hiruzen was hesitant about letting him leave; this boy had killed or injured Anbu. He wanted to know who this was but nodded nonetheless. "You may leave safely, and I'll let her pass onto Genin."

Menma bowed slightly before turning around. Before even reaching the edge, the sound of an object cutting through air reached his ears. He turned and glanced at the kunai before grabbing it and tossing it back at the Jonin that threw it only inches before his feet.

Everyone paused and let Menma walk without any more interruptions.

"Did he just stop a Jonin's kunai?" Someone whispered to a shinobi next to him.

"How can he do that?" Another asked. "I thought those were just rumors!"

The Jonin blinked a few times in shock and confusion. 'What the hell? I thought I got him by surprise.'

Menma jumped onto the rail and nodded to everyone before hopping across the houses.

He made it back to the house easily and slipped out of the clothes. He took a hot shower to clear off all of the remaining blood and sweat. He changed into his night clothes and slipped into the bed. He closed his eyes and easily fell asleep.

With a last thought, Menma wondered about the Yang part that Kyuubi told him about. The fox was missing the Yang part, the positive, and told of how Minato had taken it into the afterlife.

'I wonder how we'll get that part of the chakra back.'

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	4. Teams and Tests, oh my

**Hey-o! Sorry for it being so long for the update, but there's so much that I have been doing. Anyway, I hope that this makes it up.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Team and Test**

Naruto sat in his usual spot in the back of the classroom. He rubbed his sore muscles while knowing who caused it. 'What did you do yesterday night, Menma?'

'Nothing, just the usual business.' Menma told back.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the brown haired girl looking at him. 'Wait, didn't she fail her test?'

Menma mentally rolled his eyes at Naruto. 'I don't know, I rarely pay attention to anything in you Academy.'

Naruto looked at the front of the class to see Iruka walk into the room. "Okay, class, please quiet down as I read out the teams."

Once everyone was silent, Iruka started to read out the names. "Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," A cheer erupted from the crowd of newly-graduated Genin for not having the two most depressing teammates. "And Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto slumped his head, banging it onto his desk. He could feel a red mark forming but ignored it. 'I might die.'

Naruto heard Iruka dismiss everyone for lunch and ignored everyone leaving. He could hear Menma laughing in his head. 'Hey, know that you will be hearing her all the time too.'

The laughing stopped and grumbling replaced it. Naruto shook his head. 'Anyway, what am I going to learn to get stronger?'

'I'm glad you asked.' Menma spoke with a clear smile. 'I will have you learn various jutsu first. I don't care what jutsu you can't learn but we will learn a lot. Then you will learn to master that Sharingan.

'Despite what people say of the Cycle of Hatred that forms from obtaining the Sharingan, you won't kill your closest friend to get the Mangekyo. You have me so it protects you no matter what. Especially your loyalty to your friends and precious people help keep it away.'

Naruto mentally nodded. 'What then?'

'We'll see when we get to it.' Menma said with a sigh. 'Let's just focus on the jutsu.'

Naruto looked up to see everyone coming in. He glanced at the time and saw that it was close to the time that the sensei's would be coming.

**XXX Time skip - two hours XXX**

Naruto gripped his hair after looking at the clock for the zillionth time. "Where the hell is he?!"

Naruto seethed as he stared at the clock, expecting a genjutsu to be on it. 'I will kill our sensei.'

The door suddenly opened and the three Genin looked in that direction. They saw a man in the average Jonin attire; a blue long-sleeved shirt, dark green flak jacket, blue pants, and blue sandals. He wore a mask to cover the lower part of his face, from the bridge of his nose down. He had gravity-defying, spiky silver hair spread in all directions and one onyx eye since the other was covered by his headband.

Naruto stared at the man. 'What's with his face? All I can see is his eye and hair.'

Menma was silent in Naruto's head before muttering darkly, 'Fuck.'

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion and shock. 'What's wrong?'

'That man…he's an Anbu. One that I encountered when you awoke me.' Menma spoke in a dark voice. 'I killed his partner. He wants to know who I am since then because I out-showed him.'

Naruto nodded. 'Alright, I'll make sure he doesn't find out.'

'I doubt you'll be able to. He is good at what he does, and he'll find out sometime. I only hope he'll consider your well being before me.'

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke called out to the distracted blonde.

Naruto looked up and followed his teammates out. Once he was at the roof he saw Kakashi leaning on the railing. They all walked over and sat down in front of the man. He smiled at them. "Alright. I want us to get to know each other first. So I want you to tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals."

"Can you elaborate for us, sensei?" Sakura asked in a moment of being an idiot. "How about you tell us about yourself."

"Well," Kakashi scratched his cheek. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like many things, and I hate other things. I have many hobbies, and…I don't have much of a goal in life."

The three Genin sweat-dropped. 'All we learned about was his name.'

"Okay." Kakashi said with a smile. "You're first, Pinky."

Sakura scowled. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She stole a glance at Sasuke before giggling. "My hobbies are…" She looked at Sasuke again before getting into another giggling fit. "And I wish to be married to…"

You get the point.

Kakashi was unimpressed. He knew of this girl being weak and knew that he had to do something about it but what he didn't know was that she was a fangirl. 'This is nothing like what I had in mind.' He sighed and pointed to Sasuke while he rested his head on his palm. "Your turn, broody."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like some things, and I hate other things. My hobby is training to get stronger to kill _him._" Kakashi scowled. "My goal, you can't really call it that; it's more of an ambition. I am going to bring back the Uchiha clan and kill a certain man."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'Who? I don't believe I irritated him that much, right?'

Kakashi shook his head before pointing to Naruto. "You now, sunshine."

Naruto scowled with narrow eyes. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, my friends, and Jiji. I don't hate a lot of things and when I do, it seems they aren't around too long after that."

'Yup.' Menma said with a smirk.

"My hobbies are learning and hanging out with my friends. My goal is-" Naruto almost said to get strong and form a group of allies. "To become Hokage."

Sasuke slapped himself in the head, Sakura glared at him, and Kakashi just smiled. 'He's just like you, sensei.' He then clapped his hands. "Okay, I would say that we should have my test, but by just hearing you I know what'll happen."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean, out of all the students that pass, only a few are able to move on. It's a very low chance and I know that you are among those who fail."

"You want a bet!" Naruto yelled out. "I bet we could pass your little test no sweat at all."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked amused. "Fine. Come back tomorrow at the spot on these papers. Make sure you don't eat unless you want to puke."

Naruto took the paper and looked at it before leaving. 'I'll show him.'

'This was what he wanted...' Menma sweat-dropped at the blonde.

**XXX Time Skip XXX**

Naruto walked into the clearing he was supposed to be at. He looked around to find none of his teammates or sensei. "Where are they?"

'They won't be here for another hour, or three in your sensei's case.' Menma spoke. 'I wanted to get started on your training with the jutsu you found this morning. I want you to start having your Sharingan activated always now.'

'But what about the villagers and Sasuke? How would I explain it when they ask?' Naruto asked in confusion as he pulled out the scroll from the morning.

'It doesn't matter. You won't ever have to tell them. Ninja's keep secrets and they can't say you stole it and killed an Uchiha because they're all dead already.'

Naruto nodded, activated his three-tomoe Sharingan, and opened the scroll. "Water Clone Jutsu."

An hour later both Sasuke and Sakura came to the muddy field that was their training grounds.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked before seeing Naruto on the ground sleeping.

Sasuke walked over, bent down, and poked Naruto on his chest. "Hey, dobe, wake up. What did you do to this field?"

Naruto's Sharingan eyes shot open and bore into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke flew himself back in shock and surprise. "What the hell!"

Naruto sat up and stared at the other boy. "What?"

"Your eyes!" Sasuke yelled. "It's the Sharingan! How the hell do you have the Sharingan!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, muttering under his breath. He stood up and turned to pick up the scroll on the ground. He heard a screech from behind him. "Don't ignore Sasuke-kun, baka!"

Naruto deactivated his Sharingan but heard a large ringing in his head. "What the fuck?!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in shock and worry when he fell to the ground. They rushed to him and turned him over so he laid on his back. His eyes were ocean blue again and he was squinting. 'What was that, Menma?'

'Just the effects of deactivating your Sharingan. I blew a whistle that I manifested in your mind and if you ever deactivate the Sharingan I will blow this whistle. Now, activate it or I blow.'

Naruto activated the Sharingan and sat up. 'Just so you know, that sounded wrong.'

"Naruto." Sasuke got his attention. "Why do you have the Sharingan?"

"I…I can't tell."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just can't, okay!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke exploded in the clearing and blew away to show Kakashi. He took one look at them and noticed Naruto. "What the…"

"Don't you dare ask!" Naruto yelled at him. "Can we get to the test so I can show you that I can be a ninja?"

Kakashi nodded. "Sounds fair. Anyway, the test is simple. All you have to do is take these two bells away from me and you'll pass. You'll have two hours"

"But, sensei, there's only two bells." Sakura pointed out when Kakashi pulled out two bells and a timer.

"Very perceptive." Kakashi told the girl. "That is because only two of you will pass on to being Genin while the other goes back to the Academy."

"But Genin teams are made up of three." Sakura informed the man.

"Yes, the two that pass will be separated into a different team as to make it three." Kakashi thought up at the top of his head. "Anyway, start!"

Naruto just stared at Kakashi as his teammates ran. "Why are they hiding? You're a Jonin so you could sniff us out no problem."

Kakashi smiled. "Yup. So, are you going to hide or fight head on?"

"What's the point? Head on!" Naruto yelled before a shadow clone formed and ran at Kakashi. He sent a quick punch to the man but it was easily slapped away. He then sent a punch, kick, shadow clone, punch and kick, and then a punch. He was launched back from Kakashi's counter punch.

"At least you would have lasted longer if you did what your teammates did." Kakashi said before walking away.

'Want me to take care of him?' Menma asked, but Naruto shook his head while getting on his hands and knees.

'No...I've got him. I need to handle my own battles.'

'Fair enough.' Menma spoke and receded away. 'Until near the end, you can handle this yourself. If you don't have a bell ten minutes before the bell rings, I'll do it myself.'

'Fine.' Naruto said before getting up. Kakashi looked surprised to say the least.

"Gonna keep going?" He asked getting a nod from Naruto. He smiled under his mask and closed his book. "Fine. I have a feeling to actually go serious on you this time."

Naruto quickly went through hand signs he practiced so many times. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The large fireball raced at Kakashi before engulfing him. Naruto smirked, but Menma felt otherwise. Naruto looked at the spot where Kakashi was but noticed the wood chips littered across the dirt. 'Substitution!'

Naruto then looked everywhere around him. "Up? Left? Right? Where?"

"Down." A muffled voice said before grabbing onto Naruto's ankle and dragging him down.

Naruto struggled with trying to pull his arms from their confinement beside him while Kakashi easily got out of it. The man smiled at Naruto. "Sit tight the day will be over in no time."

Naruto smirked. "Well, the good thing about being me is…" Suddenly, another Naruto latched himself onto Kakashi. "that I'm unpredictable."

The Naruto in the hole vanished into a cloud of smoke as the real one quickly made more while holding onto Kakashi. Ten more appeared around Kakashi and Naruto before scrambling onto Kakashi, one grabbing onto a bell.

Once Kakashi heard the sound of the bell he knew his test was going to fail. He quickly got one of the clones on his legs off and followed with a quick elbow to the clone on his right arm that left him winded. He used his free hand to rip the clone from his left hand, throwing it against the tree, and started to do the same to the rest.

All that was left from the annihilation of clone Naruto's was the one still attached to Kakashi's back. The blonde chuckled nervously. He let go just as he swiped the bells away from Kakashi and dashed away. "Let's agree for a draw!"

Kakashi stared with wide eyes before running after the blonde. He would have had the advantage of being an ex-Anbu, but the blonde was swift and agile. Which was horribly combined with his natural speed. He was within hands reach before the bell rung signalling the end of the test. 'Fuck.'

Naruto skidded to a stop and grinned at the man. "I win!"

"So you do." Kakashi smiled and sighed.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	5. To Wave!

**Hey-o! Back for the fifth (fifth?) chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: To Wave!**

Naruto opened his eyes to see his ceiling and tried to get up but felt a sting of pain shoot down his spine. 'What the hell have you done this time?'

'Nothing.' Menma replied groggily. 'Just get to the Hokage Tower.'

Naruto nodded and got dressed quickly before running out his door in the direction of the Hokage Tower. He dodged pass villagers so as to not knock them down. Once he reached the tower he saw his team waiting for him and their sensei.

Naruto didn't bother to say hello. Ever since everyone in the village found out about the Sharingan he was despised. They wanted to say that he somehow stole them but that wasn't believable since the Uchiha have been dead for years. His teammates were also sour to him since then because he wouldn't explain how he has it.

"Hey, guys." Kakashi said with a wave as he appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled.

Everyday it was like this. Kakashi would be late, and Sakura would yell at him before they went to get another mission. Naruto just stood silent and waited until they headed into the building.

"Come on, let's just go get our next mission." Sasuke told them as he went inside.

Naruto walked with Kakashi behind Sakura and Sasuke. They walked to the room where they would get a mission and listened to hear Ino's voice. "Why do we have to get another D rank mission?"

"Because you are not yet ready." Asuma replied.

Kakashi's team walked into the room and Asuma's team and Hiruzen turned to them. Hiruzen smiled. "Fine if you want a C-rank you'll have to do it with Kakashi's team."

"Good enough, I guess." Shikamaru said.

Choji nodded and Ino just jumped onto Sasuke. "Anything works as long as it's with Sasuke-kun."

"Hands off Ino-pig! He's mine!" Sakura pulled on Sasuke's arm to get him away from Ino.

Naruto just stared at what was going on and felt sympathetic for Sasuke. He looked at Hiruzen when he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Okay, since you seem to all agree, Asuma will lead this mission. As for the objectives, you are to protect a bridge builder while he…uh, builds his bridge. The most of what you'll encounter are some bandits."

"And where is our client?" Kakashi asked just before a door opened. In came a drunk man carrying a sake bottle with sweaty clothes. "I had to ask."

"This is better than I expected." Tazuna muttered with a slur.

"Mister Tazuna here is the client and is being protected all the way to Nami. As I said before, he will build his bridge to the mainland and you will make sure nothing harmful comes to him. Dismissed." Hiruzen waved the group off.

Naruto left casually out the window with a jump, much to Hiruzen's dismay. He already had one student that did it constantly, he didn't want any other becoming that. But Naruto didn't pay any heed to the old man and continued his way to his house, with Menma telling his list of necessities that he was to pack into storage scrolls.

'_You would need about twenty kunai and another ten shuriken, wire, the ashiko, the longbow and twenty-five arrows, the fukiya and some darts, kaginawa, and the shuko. You already know to bring the ninja-to.'_ Menma spoke as he named off the many things a successful ninja would use. '_I want you to also bring the scrolls based on Kyujutsu, Jinei, Kenjutsu, and one of each elemental jutsu.'_

'Alright.' Naruto nodded as he landed on the ground from his house's rooftop. He quickly entered his house before slamming the door behind him. His house, which used to have but barren rooms. His living room, which used to have a broken-down couch and a table - which had one limp leg - that rocked constantly, was now with a mahogany table and the couch was new-er with less holes. Both were littered with scrolls that had seals of many kinds and different uses but all were of high levels.

Naruto had been working with them for many days. It all started when he wished to unseal the Kyuubi so she wouldn't be trapped for his whole life. And yes, he did mean she. It was as shocking to him as it is to you.

Naruto shook any diverting thoughts away and walked away to his room. It, too, changed from a plain room with a few dressers, a bed, and clothes everywhere into a clean and organized room with mahogany dressers, handcrafted designs on it, and a more comfortable bed. One dresser would be filled with clothes that are no longer - thankfully - orange or any other fluorescent color. The other would have all six drawers filled with scrolls of every elemental jutsu and ninja skill or intelligence.

Naruto grabbed a storage scroll before beginning to fill it. He filled it with the kunai, shuriken, wire, and the fukiya. he then grabbed a backpack where he put an extra change of clothes - a black and brownish-red shozoku and matching tabi boots - and the ashiko. He then attached the kaginawa to the backpack so it was at an easier disposal. Lastly, he strapped the shuko to his belt, but hidden from the untrained eye.

Naruto finished with grabbing one scroll per element jutsu and put that in his bag. He put the straps of a backpack on his arms as comfortably as he could before walking out of his house, making sure to apply the level 4 Security Seal on the doorknob. He jumped across the buildings on top of the rooftops - making it to the south gate in a minute.

When he got there Kakashi and Asuma were the only ones there. When he walked up to them he asked, "Where's Tazuna?"

"Don't know." Asuma answered while Kakashi just read his orange book. "He took off and hasn't appeared since. I just hope he hasn't gotten 'distracted' with other things."

Naruto sighed before sitting down to the side of the gate next to Kakashi and entered into a meditative state. Slowly, his surroundings blurred into that of the grassy plain that was his mindscape. When he opened his eyes, he saw Menma and Kyuubi in her human form.

"So, what happened this morning?" Naruto asked Menma, looking at him with a bit of suspicion in his eyes.

Menma sighed and spoke sheepishly, "I got caught reading the Hokage's personal library. The Anbu there gave me a pretty good beating."

"What were you doing there?" Naruto tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he asked the question.

Menma thought for a second and crossed his arms. "The Hokage library is...large. It was to have everything from the past Hokage, and what they deemed dangerous for the public. I was able to sift through a few of the books of kinjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and others. But what was most interesting are the notes and scrolls I found in Hiruzen's desk."

"What are they?" Naruto asked, his attention and interest piqued.

Menma stopped, and gained a blank stare. His mouth was opened slightly as if he wanted to say something. He closed it before shaking his head, crossing his arms tighter over his chest and shut his eyes. "Nothing. I'll tell you some other time, maybe."

Naruto was about to persist but his world shook.

"Seems that you're being woken up, Kit." Kyuubi spoke as she stayed unmoving through the quake. "We'll all talk later, alright?"

Naruto nodded before waking himself, ignoring the sick feeling he got from the world swirling away turning into that of Konoha. He saw that Kakashi was poking the side of his head with a stick while still reading his orange book. Asuma and his team were staring at him while Sasuke paid no attention and Sakura stared at her crush.

"Alright, you can stop already!" Naruto yelled as he swatted at the stick, smacking it out of Kakashi's hands.

Kakashi chuckled with his trademark eye-smile. "Good, I was getting worried that you weren't with us anymore."

"In a way, I wasn't." Naruto muttered before standing to his feet. He looked around and couldn't spot Tazuna among them. "Where's the drunkard?"

"I'm not a drunk, gaki, I just enjoy a nice alcoholic drink." Came a voice with a gurgling burp. Naruto turned to see the man. "Anyway, I left to get my canteen refilled but got caught in a conversation with a nice fellow in the bar."

Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes in irritation. "Whatever. Are we ready?"

With no objections, Asuma told everyone where to walk. Naruto was teamed with Shikamaru in the front, Choji was with Sasuke on the left and Sakura and Ino were on the right. Asuma and Kakashi stayed in the back so that if anything happened in any of the groups, they'd be able to step in.

**XXX Later - nearing Nami XXX**

Naruto groaned in boredom as he walked at a steady pace alongside Shikamaru. He glanced back to see Choji talking to Tazuna while eating a bag of chips. Sakura and Ino were exchanging snide comments of each other or ignored the other. Asuma and Kakashi seemed to be the only quiet ones not brooding like the Uchiha.

Naruto looked forward when Shikamaru tapped him on the hand. The other boy slightly nodded his head at the puddle they were walking to. "Isn't it wierd?"

"What?" Naruto whispered, seeing the other do it.

"That there is a puddle when it has rained here in a long enough while." Shikamaru said.

Naruto realized the comments truth and nodded. Once he and Shikamaru made it to the puddle, he glanced at the other getting a small shake of the head. Naruto sighed and kept walking. 'Can't ignore a genius' plan.'

The puddles shook and shimmered before a hand slithered out of it. Two appeared from the puddles and, once fully emerged, threw the chain attached between them at Asuma and Kakashi. Once it was wrapped around the two, they pulled and it shredded the two Jounin.

"Two down," One with a gauntlet on their right hand spoke.

"Six more to go." The other with a gauntlet on their left hand finished.

The two ran at Tazuna with the chain getting ready to be thrown at him. Naruto dashed from where he was and side-stepped around the bridge builder so that he was in front of the chain. He grabbed onto his ninjato and used the blade to wrap the chain around.

Naruto then pierced the blade into the ground, ultimately the chain stuck there. He then jumped onto the handle and somersaulted over the chain before the missing-nin were able to use it against him. He threw a few kunai and expertly dug them into the links of the chains which decreased the mobility more.

The missing-nin with the left gauntlet detached the chain quicker than his assailant and made a dash at Naruto. He went to claw at Naruto's right arm, but the blonde side-stepped to the left and landed a few pressured jabs at the man's left arm. It was much more sluggish when it went for a second strike, making it easier for Naruto to move out of the way.

Both Shikamaru and Choji saw that Naruto was easily handling the missing-nin so teamed against the other. But then they saw Sasuke make a run at Naruto's opponent. They both thought, 'Idiot!'

Naruto ducked from a slash and sent another few jabs. He was going to kick the man back when he was caught in a halestorm of kunai that showered him and the missing-nin. He fell to his right knee, which had a kunai stuck in to the hilt.

'Let me take control.' Menma said.

'No, I'm good.' Naruto said as he took the kunai out of his leg.

'Actually, that kunai was from the Kiri missing-nin and is coated with poison.' Menma spoke, pointing out the purple-laced, scarlet-stained kunai.

'Oh.' Naruto said before jumping back and feeling his world swirl away. 'Go ahead. Don't kill my friends. That means Sasuke.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Menma said before gaining control, and his appearance changed.

**XXX Nearby - in the trees XXX**

Kakashi and Asuma's eyes widened upon the change of Naruto's appearance. It was Asuma who was able to find his once-lost voice. "Doesn't that look like Kamen no Otoko? But...how would that be Naruto?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Unless it isn't. It...could probably be the Kyuubi, but even it doesn't do this kind of change to its container."

"Then, is it actually Naruto, but just in control and tapped into the Nine-Tails' chakra?" Asuma suggested, thinking on this new-found knowledge.

"No, I don't sense any malevolent chakra here. It's still...him. I'll search through his belongings later tonight and if I find a mask..."

Asuma nodded, knowing the punishment of a vigilante.

**XXX back at the fight XXX**

Menma cracked his neck as he ignored the shocked group and channeled chakra into his palm. It slowly took form of a twirling ball, but slightly unstable due to his lack of practice. He silently cursed not having had enough time to have practiced but that would have to wait. He looked to see that one of the missing-nin ran at him while the other was still caught in Shikamaru's shadow.

Menma ran at the Kiri-nin with the Rasengan outstretched behind him. Just before impaling the ball into the man's torso, Menma poured Kyuubi's yokai into it. When the Rasengan was about to meet its mark, the missing-nin replaced himself with a log.

Menma cursed himself before jumping back, five kunai landing where he was, and streaked across the ground with ease towards his target. He sent a punch at the man, missing when he ducked and sent a punch to the ravens' gut. Menma doubled-over in pain and loss of breath before falling back from a knee to the face.

'The poison.' Menma thought as he substituted with a log just before being torn by the missing-nin's gauntlet.

Menma sent a kick to the Kiri-nin's leg, making the man kneel, before sending a kick to his face. He was going to throw kunai as to finish the man off, but Sasuke got in the way. He growled before propelling himself forward, grabbing onto the scruff of Sasuke's collar, and launched him at a tree away from the fight.

Menma created a sloppy version of the Rasengan before plunging the dull sphere into his opponent's abdomen. He could tell by the look of it that it would be another forty minutes until the man eventually bled out. He used his knee as pressure on the man's chest to keep him down and used the chain from the gauntlets to restrain his arms. In this process, the missing-nin would be poisoned by his own weapon.

Menma sighed in relief as the poison was finally starting to take effect as his adrenaline plummeted. He was glad to have the furball sealed in him or he'd be in trouble without an antidote. "I'm glad that's over."

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	6. Zabuza Momochi

**Nothing to say but I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Zabuza Momochi**

Naruto sighed inside the head, happy that the battle ended without any casualties. He looked at Kyuubi, who was stroking his blonde hair, and asked, "What was Menma going to say earlier when we left the village?"

Kyuubi paused in thought, but kept running her hand through his hair. "Well, he found something that is about thirteen years old. It has much importance to the Hokage and it intrigued Menma, I guess."

"But what was it?" Naruto persisted, looking up at the fox woman. She was staring down at him, preoccupied with roaming her fingers through his hair.

"That's for him to tell." Kyuubi said before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Now take control. Your sensei will have questions on what has happened."

"Surely." Naruto nodded with a sigh as his world faded.

**XXX Real World XXX**

Naruto fell to his knees and gasped at the sudden strain on his body. Sweat slowly trickled down his face as he stared at the dirt below him and focus on something other than the pain. His breathing slowed as the strain dulled to a tolerable level and he no longer felt the pain.

Kakashi and Asuma jumped from the trees and ignored the two Kiri-nin and immediately made their way to Naruto, Asuma to Sasuke by a tree. The masked man bent down near Naruto and slowly rose the boy to his feet. He eyed the wound of Naruto's as it let out a purple-grey liquid.

'The poison. It's being rejected from his body.' He looked at the blonde. 'He sure is surprising. But what happened to him?'

"Are you okay, sensei?" Naruto asked in his most innocent voice he could get. With how Kakashi just smiled and nodded, he guessed it worked. "Where's everyone else?"

Kakashi stood up and allowed the boy to get up and go to the rest of the group. Asuma and Kakashi shared a look as they observed Naruto being oblivious to what actually happened. He so far showed no idea of what he became or any acknowledgement of his teammates' condition. Currently, Sasuke hated him more than ever and Sakura just because her crush did. Ino was scared of him, and only Shikamaru and Choji treated him the same. Shikamaru because he had a better idea of what happened.

"He has no idea what he did." Asuma whispered, standing close to Kakashi. "I guess he has no control of himself - mind and body - when the Kyuubi takes over."

"Or he just doesn't want to tell." Kakashi spoke, hiding his face behind his orange book. "Either way, when he sleeps I will search his pack and if I find the mask."

"He will be treated a criminal." Asuma spoke, not an ounce of emotion as he said it. "No matter what, we have to try to take him alive. But if he resists…"

"I know." Kakashi bit out, a little louder than he wanted. "Don't tell me how to handle my student. I don't do it to yours."

"Mine haven't turned into criminals."

"I'm sure Shikamaru and Choji would - for their friend." Kakashi glanced hatefully before walking over to Tazuna. He leaned down so he was close to the man's ear before speaking. "Now, you will tell me what is really going on or we will abandon you without a second glance. No lying this time."

Tazuna swallowed the lump that gathered in his throat and sighed before telling the long tail of life when Gato took over. The man, as Tazuna portrayed, was a power-hungry tyrant who took over by gaining control of the fishing companies, their main source of income. He used unconventional means; poison, murder, explosions, and his army of ex-samurai. By the time the town got wind of what he was doing it was too late. As of late, he must have been paying ninja to kill those that opposed him.

Naruto sympathised for the man while Kakashi and Asuma started thinking about their team's safety. Sure, they felt bad for the town but they were responsible for whatever happened to their team.

"First, you lied about the rank of this mission. This could probably be a C-rank for an experienced team, but even an average Chunin or two would struggle."

"Why do you say that, sensei?" Naruto asked. If Chunin would struggle then how were they able to hold their own?

"Well, those two were called the 'Demon Brothers'. They are Chunin-level ninja from Kiri. But what makes them so dangerous is that they travel with Zabuza Momochi, ex Seven Swordsmen." Sakura gasped at what Kakashi said, as she was the only one that got frightened by the name. "They are wanted for the attempted coup against their Kage. Zabuza is equal to my level, but he would use anything to win - even killing you."

Naruto shrugged. "So, we are just going to leave him to die? Is that what ninja do when it gets hard? Give up?"

"No, what Kakashi is saying is that we have to think about your guys' safety." Asuma said, taking the lead of the conversation. "It's not that we don't want to help - we want to - but you guys aren't experienced enough to handle yourselves."

"So, is it decided?"

Tazuna looked down as he realized the Jonins' decision. He then felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and pushing him in the direction of his home. He looked down to see Naruto pushing him in the direction of Wave.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Asuma asked as his eyes followed the blonde's back.

"I became a shinobi to help people, not about problems with the level system." Naruto said, giving a look behind him into the eyes of the Jonin. "It's sad, that you don't care for these people in need."

"You know it's not like that." Kakashi said softly. "We just aren't-"

"You are cowards." Naruto bit out, with the growl of a demon rumbling in his throat. "One problem and you're running for the hills. I guess I shouldn't be shocked of Jonin who have gotten _soft_."

Asuma growled and spit out his cigarette. "That's it, Naruto. You are disobeying an order. Now get back here now or you will be charged with insubordination, a serious crime for shinobi."

Naruto halted with slight fear, but Menma whispered, 'Just go. They can't do anything to you. You're completing your mission. Some things can be overlooked in laws. We just have to make sure that we succeed.'

Naruto turned away and continued on with Tazuna. "Let's go, old man."

Tazuna nodded and glanced at the two Jonin before watching where he was walking. Even though he got the young blonde, he was glad that he watched the mess he caused just before. Now he was certain he would be fine with just the blonde.

"How far are we from your house?" Naruto asked, taking the man from his thoughts.

"Uh...two hours, give or take how long to cross the water." Tazuna guess, scratching his cheek lightly. "Thanks. For staying with me. It means a lot, kid."

"Don't mention it. I meant what I said and I'll stand by it till my last breath, Tazuna-san." Naruto smiled at the man.

Tazuna smiled back. He was beginning to really like this kid.

**(O****.****O)**

Naruto sighed as he and Tazuna walked in a light mist. "Great God, so this is what it must feel like to be in Kiri."

Tazuna chuckled lightly. "You should be lucky considering it's Spring. In the Fall and Winter this mist is almost untravelable unless you know the land and travel the path. Kiri is usually that way because of their jutsu. But they never really started it until the climax of the Second Shinobi War when they sacked Uzushiogakure."

Naruto huffed. "I guess it's a good defense, letting the attackers run around like headless chickens." But then he paused, stopping in his tracks. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Tazuna turned to the boy and raised an eyebrow. "They didn't start until the climax of the Second Shinobi War?"

"No, about that village. Ushu or something like that." Naruto said, shaking his head while saying the first sentence.

Tazuna thought for a second before taking a look of understanding. "You mean Uzushiogakure! They were a village that lived near here, a little north-east. Why?"

"Who lived there?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"The Uzumaki clan. They were great Fuinjutsu artists, ones that would even put Minato Namikaze and Jiraiya of the Sannin to shame. They were feared for their power and their connection to Konoha. so Kiri and Kumo sent their troops to attack the village while Iwa distracted Konoha. It was genocide."

Tazuna took a solemn tone at the end and frowned sadly. "It was a sad time."

Naruto just stared at the ground in shock. "I...I had a clan? And they were powerful?"

Tazuna perked up at that. "Wait, you're an Uzumaki?" At Naruto's nod, the man immediately brightened and grinned. He took Naruto into a bear hug. "An Uzumaki! Alive! I can't believe it!" When he let Naruto down, he stared into those ocean blue eyes with happiness. "We thought all of you died at the invasion! But here you are!"

Tazuna then critically looked at the blonde. "You don't look Uzumaki. They were spirited warriors, like you, yes, but they always had red hair and green or purple eyes. You have neither."

"Maybe my father?" Naruto asked, shrugging.

"Possibly, if your mother wasn't in the village's walls at the time of the invasion." Tazuna nodded before looking around and leaned down to Naruto's level. "There was this building. It was built by the Uzumaki as a trading post and troop garrison, as they used to protect us in return for silk - our major export at the time. It's been locked ever since the Uzumaki left to fight against the invasion force. I guess they knew they weren't coming back but there is this seal on it that might need an Uzumaki to open it."

"And you want me to open it to see what's left in there?" Naruto asked, staring at the man.

"You can have everything, but leave some weapons for us to fight back with." Tazuna nodded, wishing that this will work when they get back to the village. "It's pretty much unscathed as Gato couldn't get it open with even jutsu."

Naruto sighed, and nodded at the man. "I'll do it. I just want to learn about my family."

Tazuna grinned and stood up straight. "Great! Now let's continue going."

Naruto turned when he heard a faint rustle in the woods. He narrowed his eyes as his hand inched towards the kunai in his pouch. Then he saw it. A shadow moved in a bush. He threw the kunai at the direction and was rewarded with the sound of impact.

'Thank you for the training.' Naruto spoke in his head as he walked over to the bush, receiving a 'no problem' from Menma and Kyuubi.

"What's wrong?" Tazuna asked, on edge from Naruto's sudden action.

"I saw something move through the bush." Naruto said with another kunai in hand. He looked around having noticed that he killed a rabbit instead of his real target. "Be careful, Tazuna. We're being watched."

Tazuna nodded and looked around for anything suspicious activity. The two didn't need to wait long when the sound of air being cut reached their ears. Naruto reacted purely on instinct and tackled Tazuna to the ground earning a cut along his back. Naruto screamed as he writhed from the pain of the cut.

Tazuna looked at the kid with worry but heard movement from where the object flew to. He turned and saw a man standing on a large sword.

"All you could get was a single kid, Tazuna? That's low to send him to an early death." The man spoke with disappointment and mock sadness. "You upset me and lose all last respect I held for you."

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
